Mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants, can communicate with different wireless networks in different locations. The same mobile computing device may communicate via a wired network in an office building, a Wi-Fi network at home or at a hotel, and a cellular network while in a moving vehicle.